The present invention relates to a cigarette packet.
In particular, the present invention relates to a cigarette packet of the rigid type with a hinged lid, which in addition to the cigarettes may also contain a "coupon", i.e. a card or leaflet bearing an advertising message or other information. The hinged lid type of cigarette packet essentially comprises an outer container of box-like appearance and, inside the container, a wrapping of pliable material, typically foil-backed paper, fashioned in such a manner as to envelop a group of cigarettes arranged one alongside another.
The outer container is composed of a substantially parallelepiped box element, a lid element hingedly associated with the top edge afforded by one of the longer and broader faces of the box element, and an internal element or frame, of cardboard, interposed between a top front portion of the box element and a top front portion of the inner wrapping.
It is frequently the practice when manufacturing packets of this type to place an advertising coupon between the frame and the inner wrapping, which the smoker will remove immediately on opening up the packet for the first time.
The manufacture of cigarette packets with coupons enclosed is conditioned by one especially critical factor, namely, that by reason of the high speeds at which modern manufacturing machines are able to operate, it is considerably difficult to be certain when positioning a coupon against the frame or the wrapping, before the frame and wrapping are brought together, that the coupon will remain correctly in place. It often happens, in effect, due to inertia or to aerodynamic forces, that the coupon is caused to shift away from its initial position in contact with the frame and/or with the wrapping, before the packet is completed.